Never Meant to be So Cold
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: Edward finally lets out his feelings...EdxWin songfic with Cold by Crossfade. Oneshot PS FMA smileys for page breaks didn't work...sorry


Never Meant to be So Cold…EdxWin Songfic

((Short Intro for short fanfic. Hee hee. This is before they get their bodies back and Ed and Win are sixteen thereabouts. The song used is "Cold" by Crossfade. Hope you enjoy the fluff!))

The wrench banged against the wall, having missed its target. The projectile's target had ducked his golden head just in time and the projectile's targeter was fuming.

"You just never understand!" the blonde girl yelled. "I've tried so hard to help you but you don't get it!"

"Maybe because you keep beating me with wrenches?" the young alchemist yelled back. "Haven't you wondered why I don't have brain damage yet?"

"Argh!" Winry threw her hands up in the air. "I can't talk to you! You're so thick you _can't_ understand!"

Edward moved to yell something back but he stopped at her next words.

"It's not like you care about anyone but yourself anyway."

Ed froze and opened his mouth to contradict the cold statement, but he knew it was useless. Besides he had already walked out.

\/\/\/

Ed paced around his room that night, thinking about Winry's words. She had said a lot of words (and thrown a lot of wrenches) that had hit him hard, but this one hit way, _way_ below the belt. And the worst part was he knew it was true. He cared about Al, but for some reason thinking hard about it…it always seemed to be about him. He wanted to show Winry he cared about her, but he didn't know how.

He flopped down on his bed and let his mind relax, listening to the radio playing softly in his room. He sat up sharply when the words of the song reached his ears.

_What I really meant to say…_

His sharp mind formed an idea. _But would it work?_ He hoped so as he got to work…

Winry pulled much too hard on a piece of metal she was molding and it broke in two. _Damn_, she thought angrily. _It's stupid Ed making my concentration bite._ She put her tools down and massaged her hands. The door behind her opened.

"Hey," Ed said, timidly. He was holding something behind his back.

"What do you want?" Winry said, tiredly. She really didn't feel like fighting with him today.

"I…." He stopped and held out a small plastic tape. "Just listen to this…please."

"What is it?" Winry asked, taking the tape curiously.

"Just listen to it okay?" Ed turned and left.

Winry turned the tape over in her hands. On the outside it was blank, but what was it really? She knew Ed didn't sing…at least not in front of people, so why would he make a tape for her? Why would he even go out of his way for her anyway? It's not like he cared about her.

Rolling her eyes, she slipped the tape into the player and pressed the button. She sat back down and started tinkering again, waiting for whatever was on it to come on.

No intro, no words of why he chose it, just…

_Looking back at me I see that I  
Never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

Winry looked up. _Huh?_ She knew it wasn't Ed singing, but the words seemed to his own. _But Ed doesn't care about me…. _

You are the antidote that gets me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me  
High

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so

Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different life  
You can see me stand on my own again  
'Cause now I can see

Winry's eyes would have filled with tears if she hadn't been so shocked. Had she really gotten to him after all? After all this time? 

You were the antidote that got me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that got me  
High

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be  
So cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

Was this really how he felt? Why didn't he just tell her before? He had kept this locked up for so long…?

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold _

What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

\/\/\+

Ed sat on the other side of the door. He heard the song playing, but he wasn't sure if she was crying or laughing or what. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Suddenly, the door opened. He stood up and came face to face with Winry. She silently put the tape in his hands, and then looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Winry," Ed began. "I meant every word in that song. I never meant to forget about you or pretend that I didn't care, because I do care…I really care about you."

Winry looked up. "Edward…if you really felt that way…then why didn't you tell me? Or someone?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone," he admitted, sheepishly.

"But…you really care about me?" Her face was flushed, and her eyes were sparkly with tears.

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold."

She hugged him back tightly. "It's okay," she whispered. "I never meant to hit you with so many wrenches."

"Really?" Ed asked, laughing.

"Well, maybe no _so_ many wrenches." She giggled and her eyes locked with his.

He leaned down, and, cupping her face in his flesh hand, gently kissed her. She kissed back, shyly but sure. When he pulled away, a bright smile was on her lips.

He knew she forgave him…that was enough

((There it is…sorry for how it turned out, I just really wanted to do a fic with this song. I know they wouldn't know this song and don't ask me how Edo made the tape. But…I need a break from my other fanfic of which I am currently stuck on so any suggestions are welcome please!!! EDXWIN 4EVER!! PS Please enjoy the Ed and Winry smileys ))


End file.
